


【及影无差】你回答的问题

by elevenaowu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenaowu/pseuds/elevenaowu
Summary: 嘴巴无法回答的话，用眼睛和手指回答好了。
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	【及影无差】你回答的问题

0.

嘴巴无法回答的话，用眼睛和手指回答好了。

1.

“黑尾前辈您好。”影山鞠躬。

黑尾的表情反而有点困扰，他拉住影山，说：“诶，已经不在学校了就不要再叫我前辈了吧？很显老啊。”

“啊，前辈……”影山因为这个出乎意料的回答而卡住了，呆滞地看着黑尾不知如何是好。

“算了，继续叫我前辈吧，也很好。”黑尾果断地说。他领着影山往里走，一边跟他说：“不要紧张，这次采访本来就是很轻松的内容，叫你谈谈你自己而已，不会是什么很严肃的内容，你畅所欲言就好了。”

“嗯，好。”

采访的记者是一位年轻的女士，短头发，笑起来很可爱，她一上来就对着影山打出了一个大力发球：“影山选手好，请问影山选手有没有恋人呢！”

“诶？”影山瞪大眼睛。

“喂喂。”黑尾象征性地阻拦了一下，明显乐见其成。

“啊抱歉抱歉，因为我们的fans都很关注这个嘛！”女记者开怀大笑，笑完了又道歉，“对不起，要是觉得不方便可以不用理会！”

影山在她对面坐下来，他犹豫了一下要不要撒谎，最终还是诚实地说：“有。”

“诶！”这回轮到记者目瞪口呆了。就连一旁刚要坐下的黑尾都踉跄了一下。她很快又反应了过来，“方便讲讲吗？”

“嗯……不方便。”影山摇摇头，“我们暂时还没有想要对大家讲。”

“连家人和朋友都瞒着吗？”记者惊奇地问。

影山一如既往地坦诚地说：“没有刻意瞒着，但是也没有刻意讲过。因为您问起来于是就回答了。”

“原来如此。”记者通情达理地点点头，“那么您放心，这一段我不会写进稿子里的。”

“麻烦了。”

“嗯……那么接下来的问题，影山选手觉得这次世界杯哪场比赛最棘手呢？有没有哪位敌人特别难处理？我们都知道这次日本跟埃及和加拿大都是已经进入到了第五局的比赛。最棘手的对手里会有他们吗？”

“加拿大和埃及确实比较纠缠一点，但是我觉得最棘手的对手是阿根廷，他们的二传手及川彻是一位非常难缠的对手。”影山顿了顿，“他是我中学时候的学长，我们曾经在一支球队里打球。”

“啊？那位‘叛国者’及川？”记者惊呼。

这次世界杯上，小组赛里阿根廷与日本两次相遇一胜一负，在此之前连续三年的大赛上阿根廷对战日本从没有胜绩。虽然两支球队最终都无缘奖牌，但是国内媒体却比赛热播的时候报道了这位入籍阿根廷如今成为阿根廷一队二传的年轻队员，及川彻。

“请不要这样称呼及川前辈，他并没有叛国，只是走在追求排球的道路上而已。”影山因为那个称呼而不悦地皱起了眉。

“对不起。”记者这样说着，脸上却毫无歉意，“影山选手是怎么理解这种情况呢？及川彻这位选手在当时应该不是很有名吧，是觉得竞争不过我们日本的其他队员所以才跑到国外去的吗？毕竟我们有宫选手和影山选手您二位这样的天才二传。”

“不是这样的。及川前辈不是这种人。如果单单只从国籍的角度理解排球，那也太过狭隘了，强大的对手会出现在世界的任何一个角落，正是这样才需要去到各个不同地方，去领略各种不同的对手。我完全能够理解及川前辈。”影山克制着自己的怒意。

“我同意您说的要去各个不同的地方领略各种不同的对手，所以才会有各种各样的商业联赛，就像您即将要去意大利联赛一样，但是对于世界杯，甚至之后的奥运会来说，及川彻选手确确实实选择了背叛祖国。”年轻气盛的记者分毫不让，“而且，算起来您与及川彻选手只同校过一年吧，为什么能这么信誓旦旦地说了解他呢？”

“因为我一直在看着他，我最初的跳发、接球、传球都是看着他学会的。”影山猛地站了起来，“及川前辈作为一位外国人，在完全陌生的国度奋勇拼搏，最后令那个国家的人都不得不承认他的实力而主动请他留下，作为同胞，我们难道不应该为他感到自豪吗？如果您还坚持您的观点的话，那我不认为我们应该继续谈下去了。”他抬脚就往外走。

“影山！”黑尾连忙追出去，他也没想到影山会对及川彻的问题反应这么大。

“抱歉黑尾前辈。”影山走出去几步，看上去是冷静了下来，不愧是顶级运动员。

“哪里的事，应该是我们道歉，这次的问题太过冒犯了。”黑尾也道了歉。

影山摇摇头，诚恳地说：“不，是我很不喜欢媒体这样渲染及川前辈。”

虽然黑尾和及川同期，但是两个人当初并不认识，青城西叶也是工作了之后才开始了解的学校，在及川带队的年代，他们一次都没有打进过全国大赛。

“你和及川桑应该很熟吧？现在还有在聊天吗？”为了缓和气氛，黑尾随口说。

“有的，基本上每天都有发Line，电话和视频也都是有的。”影山一如既往认真诚实地回答。

“哦？出乎意料地密切啊。”

“嗯，因为基本上是异地恋，所以只能这样保持联络了。”影山平静地说。

“啊。”黑尾不知该作何反应，他心想：原来这就是“没有刻意瞒着，但是也没有刻意讲过”吗？于是苦笑起来：“难怪对他的负面评价这么敏感呢，影山。”

“啊，即使没有谈恋爱我也会这么认为的。”影山停顿了一下，不高兴地皱眉，“但是作为恋人的话就特别不爽！”

2.

这就是初中吗？初中的队伍里有一个人厉害得不像初中生。

砰——啪！

是跳发。

影山和新认识的一年级伙伴挤挤挨挨地靠墙站好，虽然还没有正式开始活动，但是刚刚入学的一年级们已经很自觉地排起了队伍。高年级的学长们三三两两地散在球场上热身，有的已经开始了打球。球场上有一个很引人注目的身影，他拉了一筐球在身边，一个一个孜孜不倦地往球场另一头练发球。

“哎？是一年级的吗？都来得很早啊！”刚进门的学长元气十足地朝他们打了个招呼，转头朝球场那边喊，“喂，笨蛋川！一年级的已经都到了！”

那个人攥着球往后退了两步，头都没回：“诶，不要啦，反正还没正式开始，我还没练完呢！”

影山吃惊又羡慕地看着他弯下腰，抬头，然后往前，起跳——砰，啪！——又一个威力实足的跳发砸在球场中央。

“你这个……”和善的学长咬牙切齿地变了脸色，“垃圾川！”一颗球随着大喊破空而出，凶狠又精准地砸到对方的脑袋上。

“呜啊——！”那人捂着脑袋泪眼汪汪地回头，“好痛啊小岩！你把及川大人早上好不容易整理好的发型都给破坏了！”

一年级生们震惊地看着这一幕。

转过头来的黑头发学长对着他们又非常温和：“不用那么紧张，都去做热身运动吧。我叫岩泉一，是副队长。”

“岩泉前辈！”一年级生们异口同声地问好。

“……这个家伙，”岩泉前辈一把按住抱着球冲过来的那个人，表情在“该死想弄死他”和“后辈们好”中来回切换，最后定格在“我一定得揍他”上，“很不幸是我们北一的队长，及川彻。”

在一年级生来得及反应之前，那个人怪叫起来，指着自己的鼻子，瞪大眼睛，说：“对诶！今年我是队长了！”

“及川前辈！”一年级生们整齐地鞠躬。

“哦，都是小不点嘛。”

以三年级前辈的身高来说，这句话是无法反驳的事实。影山飞雄又不甘心又羡慕地看着前辈，虽然以同龄人的身高来看，他已经是很高了。

及川前辈的目光移到影山身上，影山连忙摆出认真的神情。

“诶，你还蛮高的嘛——”还没等影山因此而开心一秒，就看见及川张狂地做了一个鬼脸，“虽然还是小家伙，略略略！”

影山的脸马上拉了下来，眉眼沮丧地堆积在了一起。他很希望旁边站着的岩泉前辈能说点什么，但是对方只是翻了个白眼，走到一旁去热身了。

“都是新来的小不点啊，这可该怎么办？”及川前辈活动了一下肩膀，笑眯眯地，这个笑容却令影山戒备了起来，果然，他接着说：“既然这样，与其慢吞吞地自我介绍，不如先来打一场练习赛吧！”

初中的第一场练习赛没有输赢。

他们这些新入部的一年级被安排进了二年级的队伍里，组成了超级混乱的混合队伍，这支队伍又被随意地一分为二，他们一共打了两轮，每一局比赛都是不同的人员安排。三年级的轮流担任裁判和凑数的人员。教练则完全纵容这样的安排。

砰——啪！

及川前辈的跳发又一次砸在地面上。及川的跳发一口气收割了对面一二年级混编队三分，在第四个球上，他用了普通的发球。于是影山再一次震惊地看着他把球精妙地传到每一个攻手的掌心下面，才短短几球，及川却好像已经完全摸透了自己那边的临时队友，虽然还是会有失配的情况，但影山完全不相信自己能做得比他更好。

这一局毫无意外地由拥有及川的那一侧获胜了。

“Don’t mind, don’t mind!”下场的时候及川忽然卡住一个对面的一年级生，“是小国见吧，我没记错吧，下次我也会把球传给你的！”他抬起头对着刚刚惨败的一二年级混合队A毫不犹豫地说，“我也很相信你们啊！”

影山瞪大了眼睛注视着他。他突然觉得特别特别特别焦急。

之后连续几天部活结束之后影山都会特意留下来加练。他摸索着模仿及川的动作练习跳发球，但却不得要领。夕阳把排球场照得一片金橙色，影山用力挥手，却挥空了，球掉到他的脚边，差点绊了他一跤。

“可恶……”

“诶？居然真的有人在自主练习！”突然有人拉开了排球馆的大门。

影山惊愕地转头。是及川前辈。及川前辈也才认出了他，因为逆光而眯起眼睛。

“哦，是小飞雄啊。”及川一边说一边逃进阴影里。

“前辈怎么会回来？”影山迷惑地问。

及川闻言皱了皱鼻子，不甘愿地承认：“今天是我锁门啦，可是刚刚急着冲回去买牛奶面包就忘记了，到家了才想起来……”他果然跑得满脸都是汗。

影山这才后知后觉地意识到今天的时间特别晚，平常都是其他学长叫他他才走的。

及川跑到他面前，仍旧被夕阳刺得睁不开眼，不得已抬手挡了挡，他看了影山一会儿，抬手抹掉影山鼻子上的汗，然后随意地在自己身上擦了擦，“小飞雄，今天是你的幸运日，走，及川大人请你吃东西。”

影山想去，又很犹豫地看了看旁边的排球，他又想和前辈一起吃东西，又想练球。

“练习是好事，但是笨蛋小飞雄也要注意劳逸结合。”及川前辈率先俯下身捡球，影山也只好跟着一起收拾，他还是有些恋恋不舍的。

“我看过小飞雄打球了，小飞雄你有必要这么着急吗？”及川把球放进推车里，转过头来很认真地问。

影山心里咯噔一下，随即很诚实地说：“我的托球、接球和发球都很不好。”

及川的表情皱在了一起，又丑又可爱，他很快又收敛了所有夸张的神情，温和而认真地又说了一遍：“我是说小飞雄你，真的有必要那么着急吗？”

一句话被问了两次，影山低下头有点讷讷地不知道该怎么回答。我有必要那么着急吗？他在想。

“我觉得小飞雄没必要那么着急。”及川平稳地说，而后声线忽然一变，灵活地往上扬起，“毕竟小飞雄想要追上及川大人还有好——长好长好长的路要走呢！笨蛋！”

“前辈！”影山有点理解了岩泉前辈的心情。

及川哼着歌，心情很好地锁上门，“走，小飞雄想吃啥，及川先生请客！”

“咖喱包子。”影山的脚步也不由自主地变得轻快。

“噫，怎么是这么奇奇怪怪的口味啊！”

“才没有，咖喱馅的很好吃啊！”

3.

但是及川前辈对他的态度很快就急转直下。

北一每周都会组织两次队内的对抗赛，三年级的一般都会被拆散，好让胜利不是一边倒的。升上初中的第二个月，影山突然被教练点名，出乎意料地作为唯一一名一年级站到了几乎全都是三年级正选的那一侧。他的球场对面是及川彻。

这是影山第一次和及川前辈比赛，输得很惨。他不怎么了解三年级的前辈，好几次托球都没到位，全靠前辈的临场反应，发球也一无是处，他更是没能接到及川前辈的发球。

但是那场比赛之后教练却很高兴，教练对北一的队长说：“及川，这小子的天赋说不定比你还厉害呢！你一年级的时候有他这么好吗？有他在就算你们毕业我也不担心了！”

这句话没有瞒着任何人，整个球场上的人都听到了，影山出乎意料，相当高兴。几个一年级生又羡慕又为他高兴，上前捶了几把影山的背。

“哦，是吗！我也很高兴哦！”及川前辈大声说。

影山也实在觉得有点高兴，他在原地站了一会儿，终于决定请教及川前辈怎么打跳发。

“及川前辈，请教我跳发球。”影山恭恭敬敬地说。

他用力鞠躬，却没有等到回答，岩泉前辈忽然跑出来把及川前辈拉走了。影山莫名其妙地站在原地。之后的整个训练他们都没有再出现。

部活结束之后影山还是留下来稍微多练习了一会儿，但是没有再像之前那么夸张。走出体育馆的时候突然间有人风一阵般朝他冲过来。

“小飞雄！我是绝对不可能教你跳发的！不止跳发！托球、颠球、接球哪一个都不会教！给！你！笨蛋小飞雄！聪明的话就自己琢磨去吧！笨——蛋——”

及川狂风暴雨一般甩出一段话，然后往他手里塞了一个什么东西，接着又猛地跑走了。

“及川前辈！”影山十分惊讶，连带着被拒绝都没有多少沮丧了。

“干、嘛？”及川不情不愿地停住脚步。

“您怎么流鼻血了？”影山急匆匆地想找身上有没有纸巾，另外一个问题却挤在他的喉咙口问不出来，他其实想问：“及川前辈，你是不是哭了？”

及川忍无可忍，大喊了一句“笨蛋”就蹿走了。

影山愣愣地看着他，好半天才想起自己应该回家。他这时候才发现刚刚及川往他手里塞了一个包子。影山马上又快乐了起来，他立刻咬了一大口，果然是咖喱馅的。

及川果然说到做到，不管影山怎么拜托，他都不肯教影山跳发。影山只能一有空就死命盯着他看。周围的人很快就发现了这个情况，但是及川下定主意后没有人会去劝他，虽然看起来不正经，但及川前辈实际上是一位很靠谱的队长。只有岩泉前辈私下里来跟他讲过，叫他不要介意。

“喂，”金田一看见影山又在瞪着及川看，“及川前辈还是不肯教你吗？”他有点为影山打抱不平。

影山摇摇头，“没关系，我多看几次就会了。”

他看的当然不止是跳发。影山在队内很受重视，但是还没有强到可以成为正选，特别是有及川彻在的情况下。

终于有一次在练习发球的时候影山打出了一次跳发，身旁一年级的同伴们哄地一声发出惊呼，喝彩的声音也许太大了，站在隔壁场上的及川前辈也在练习发球，他举着球，弯下腰，接着上前，起跳——

砰——啪！

那是比影山更完美的一次跳发。球场上古怪地安静了下来，唯独只有及川前辈似乎察觉不到情况，认认真真一次又一次地发球。影山抓紧机会目不转睛地瞪着他，观察他的手型、他起跳的姿势，他身体的摆动。

练习结束之后他回去换衣服，正好听见岩泉前辈愤怒地说：“喂，垃圾川，跟你说了多少次，不要欺负影山！”

“可恶可恶可恶，及川大人最讨厌他这种臭屁的小鬼了！天才了不起吗！这么快就会跳发了！”

很快吗？影山困惑地想，并没有很快，他自己练习了好久，也看了好久及川前辈的发球。而且他只是打出了几次跳发而已，数量和质量根本没有保证。

“失礼了。”影山走进来。

更衣室里及川和岩泉一齐抬头看他，及川前辈趴在地上打滚，岩泉前辈从后面揪住他的领子，这个姿势倒显得及川前辈看上去特别可怜巴巴的。

“岩泉前辈，及川前辈没有欺负我。”影山认真地说。

岩泉皱眉，他把及川的脸怼到地板上摩擦，“你倒是不用这么容忍他啊影山。觉得不爽的话就大声对他说出来好了，反正这人也习惯了天天被人骂不是吗？”

“喂！什么啊小岩！这话也太过分了吧！”

“及川前辈只是不想教我打球而已，虽然很不甘心，但是可以理解。不过我可以看着他学。”影山一本正经地叙述，他确实不觉得这是件大事，即使开头有点令人沮丧，他也很快找到了解决的法子。

及川前辈明显又被这个发言给惹火了，他艰难地伸手指住影山，大声喊：“那你就永远看下去吧！臭小鬼！”

这又有什么难的呢？影山不以为然地想。

后来他确实用了一些时间看及川前辈打球。他有太多东西能向及川前辈学习了。但是时间过得很快。北一输给了白鸟泽，再一次地。但是及川前辈获得了“最佳二传”。

初中一年级快结束的那一段时间影山有些沮丧，不仅因为前辈输了球，带着遗憾毕业，还因为比赛之后三年级的前辈就不会再来排球部活动了，他们有升学考试要应付。

没得看及川前辈打球这一点让影山不适应了一段。

4.

及川前辈出国之后影山基本上就没有和他联络过了，基本上只剩ins上给他拍的异国风景照点赞。及川前辈也很爱给大家的ins点赞，不过影山几乎不发ins，于是从没享受到被点赞的待遇。

看到跑到巴西去的日向发回来的照片影山更是百思不得其解，及川前辈不是在阿根廷吗？怎么会遇到日向呆子。他斟酌措辞，给及川发了一条Line:

“及川前辈怎么会在巴西？”

他猜想及川前辈应该不会这么快回，或者已读不回，但出乎意料的是，及川前辈马上就回复了过来：

“笨蛋小飞雄”

“略略略不告诉你”

“我请小不点吃了好吃的哦！”

“[图片]”

所以说为什么会在巴西啊！影山用力敲打手机：“你也请我吃过很多次咖喱包子”

“咖喱包子算是好吃的吗？？？”

“咖喱包子很好吃！”

“……算了，那下次回来我再请你吃吧……”

影山的心忍不住一跳，“及川前辈什么时候回来？”

“打算今年圣诞回国一趟，我现在也只有圣诞才有假期了”

“哦，那到时候可以一起来打排球。”影山挺期待。

“小飞雄脑子里只横着一只排球吗？”

“才不要打排球呢，好不容易放假我当然要好好休息和小岩一起聚会！”

“岩泉前辈也会回来吗？”影山知道岩泉正在美国留学。

“嗯，和他约好了今年圣诞假期一起回宫城”

同伴在门口叫影山：“喂，飞雄走啦，去吃饭了。”

“哦！”影山飞速地给及川前辈回复最后一条消息：“原来如此，很期待到时候见到前辈！及川前辈我去准备训练了，到时见。”他没等及川回复，把手机锁在柜子里，三步两步赶上队友。

队友上下看了他一眼，“哟，这么高兴？跟女朋友发短信？”

“没有，是我的一个前辈。”影山摇摇头。

吃饭的时候他才忽然想起来居然还是不知道及川前辈为什么会出现在巴西。可恶，他恶狠狠地咬下一个丸子，完全被他绕了进去啊。

日本没放圣诞假只有新年假。冬天的时候他还是只能一条一条地给及川前辈的ins点赞，他落地东京了；跟岩泉前辈在机场聚集；终于回到宫城了，第一时间没有回家却翻墙进了青城西叶；家庭聚餐；和以前的朋友聚会……

两个人终于见面是在北一的排球部聚会上。这是过年前两天的事，国见和金田一都放假回来。及川前辈和岩泉前辈迟到了一点，及川前辈看见他们三个坐在一块，微微眯起眼睛从左到右看过来。

影山有点紧张，及川前辈好像变得有点陌生了，更成熟、更严肃。

“什么呀——还是你们这三个小鬼头。”及川伸手一排敲头过去。

“垃圾川。”岩泉前辈见怪不怪地跟在后头揍他。

影山顿时放下心，乖乖让他敲了一下，嘴里却不服气地说：“我应该已经比你高了吧，及川前辈？”他站起来比划了一下，确实比及川高。

“小飞雄再高也是小鬼头！”

及川往金田一和国见的后边躲，不肯实实在在地和影山比身高。

“前辈好重……”国见抱怨。

之后他们几个人坐在一起随便聊天，及川要了点酒，几个男孩凑在一起少不得要聊聊女孩子：

“诶？乌野那个美女经理和那个光头在一起了？”及川惊呼，随即十分沮丧地趴在桌子上，“好过分，凭什么那种排球笨蛋都能娶到大美女，及川大人却要三番四次地被甩啊！及川大人难道不够帅吗？”他似乎有点醉意。

“啊？及川前辈又被甩了吗？”金田一吃惊地问。

岩泉淡定地补充，“是啊，我早就说过真正了解他之后没有哪个正常人类能够忍受这个混蛋的。”他毫不留情地嘲笑及川，“第几次啦？没有哪个女孩肯忍受你吧？”

及川既委屈又愤愤不平，“我哪点不好？长得又帅……”

“您也只有这张脸了。”国见认真地补充。

及川瞪他一眼，“四五六七八次了吧，再这样下去我觉得我都要失去对女孩子的兴趣了，真是的！我决定了！”他突然宣布，带着几分醉意，“下次我不找女朋友了，我要找男朋友！”

岩泉根本不想理他，金田一认真地安慰他，国见毫不真诚地附和。

影山低头想了想，他有点紧张，突然站起来鞠了一个躬，说：“及川前辈，如果是这样的话，请考虑让我当你的男朋友！”

“诶？”

及川瞪大了眼睛，差点以为自己耳朵坏了。

“如果要找男朋友的话，我觉得我很合适。我很早之前就已经了解了及川前辈，而且因为同样都是二传手，想必会有很多共同话题。以及——”他大声说，“我是绝对不会甩及川前辈的。”

“靠，你小子！”

“影山发疯啦？”

岩泉和金田一一左一右地把他拽回椅子上。影山脸涨得通红，“没有，我是认真的。如果及川前辈要找男朋友的话那就请先考虑我吧！”

他垂着头盯着桌面，不敢看及川，就和八九年前他求及川教他打跳发一样。

及川眯了眯眼睛，他稍微有点近视，但是平常基本不戴。

“诶——”及川前辈拉长声音，“好啊。”答应得意外地果断。

“哎？”影山没想到他居然就这样一口答应，刷拉一下震惊地抬起头盯住他。

他的惊讶反而惹恼了及川，“干嘛啊，小飞雄干嘛一脸惊讶，明明先开口的是小飞雄好不好，及川大人才应该惊讶呢！”

“所以我现在就是及川前辈的男朋友了？”影山指着自己的鼻子，非常不可置信。

“爱当不当！”

“你们两个——”岩泉一手捶一个，“垃圾川不准欺负影山！影山别听他胡扯！你们两个再敢给我讲一句废话，我就把你们的脑袋从脖子上拧下来！”他表情阴森森地威胁到。

“喝酒啦前辈。”金田一殷勤地打着圆场。

“这酒真难喝。”国见吐槽。

五人小桌又吵吵嚷嚷起来，主要是及川前辈很吵。及川一贯令人印象深刻，上下三届多多少少都记得他。聚会进行到high时，整个厅的人都融成一块，当年一起战斗的队友再见面，手搭在一起抱成一团，好像这样就可以回到过去。

转眼小桌上就只剩下了及川前辈，他好像有点喝醉了，懒懒散散地耷拉在椅背上，影山则很注意保护自己，并没有喝多少酒。

“哦！这不是及川吗？喂，及川！小子！”一个路过的男人突然在及川背后站住。

“诶，是中村前辈啊！”及川兴高采烈又懒洋洋地打了个招呼。

“及川，你小子！”中村前辈转头打量了一下影山，迟疑，“咦这位是……不会是影山选手吧？”

“前辈好！”影山连忙站起来鞠躬。

“什么影山选手啊！就是小飞雄而已。”及川抱怨。

中村前辈打了一下及川的脑袋：“混蛋，人家可是国青队的主力二传，你比得上人家吗？”

“干什么！普通人就算比不上天才，可我是他的前辈诶！”及川捂着脑袋泪眼汪汪地哭诉。

“我还是你的前辈呢！”中村哼了一声，转头对影山说，“你好影山选手，之前就听说过你是我们北一出身的，真是令人骄傲啊！之后的国家队肯定也会参加吧？期待你为国争光！”他相当严肃地伸手过来跟影山握了握。

“谢谢您，我会加油的。”影山毕恭毕敬地说。

中村又爽朗地笑了起来，“不用这么拘谨！我是及川的学长，比他大两级，你肯定不认得我了。你那一届都还有谁啊？不去跟他们聚聚吗？怎么一个人坐在这里？”

影山还没有回答，及川彻就不服气地嚷嚷了起来，“前辈怎么回事，我不是人吗？”

“你这小子还是一样地聒噪！”中村骂完人，又问，“说起来，你这小子最近在干嘛？还有继续在打排球吗？”

及川眯起眼睛，笑得醉眼朦胧又快乐，“我在阿根廷当厨师！每天都在很用心地自己买菜自己烧饭哦！现在对附近的不管什么菜场都一清二楚！中村前辈要是来找我玩我可以给你介绍很好吃的当地馆子哦！”

“真的吗？你这小鬼居然跑去阿根廷了？”

两位前辈一起仰头哈哈大笑起来。

影山有点担忧地注视着及川，他好像是喝醉了，脸颊烧得通红。陆陆续续有人走过来找及川聊天，他都软趴趴地歪在凳子上，没有挪屁股。影山悄悄地把他手边的啤酒换成果汁。

“喂影山。”国见从人堆中跑出来找他，“走，我们那一届的都在那边，大家都在等你。”

“啊。”影山迟疑了一下。

“走啊。”国见毫不犹豫地抓住他的手臂，“你不会还在担心以前那些破事了吧？哪有那么小心眼，我们有很多人也都没有再打排球了。”

“很多人都没再打排球了吗？”影山有点意外。

“是啊，你以为个个都像你和及川前辈一样是排球狂吗？”国见朝及川潦草地摆了摆手。

影山回头一看，看见及川突然支棱起脊背，托着脸颊炯炯有神地看着他们，他心里突然一动，好像明白点什么。

散场的时候已经到凌晨了，各届组了各届的小摊子，影山和国见、金田一他们出门的时候意外地发现及川前辈站在门口。

“小国见小金田一拜拜咯！过两天青叶城西聚会的时候再见！”及川挥挥手。

“哦！前辈拜拜！”国见和金田一随意地打了个招呼，就结伴离开了，就像每次部活结束一样。

“及川前辈找我有事啊？”影山茫然地转过来。

及川看他一眼，把手插进口袋里，转过身往外走。冬天的宫城还是挺冷的，他今天为了漂亮只穿了一件风衣。

“小飞雄不是说要当我男朋友吗？”及川走在前面。

影山的心砰地一跳，血管仿佛炸了一样往上往下往四面八方送血。

及川头也没回，却把手往后伸了出来。

“及川前辈是认真的？”影山的心怦怦直跳，几乎看不清路。

“难道小飞雄不是认真的吗？”还是那副被惹急了的语调。

“不！我当然是认真的！我怎么可能在这种事情上开玩笑！”影山不由自主地吼了起来。

“那小飞雄是没谈过恋爱吗？”及川理所当然地反问。

“嗯……”

“为什么还不来牵我的手啊！”及川彻终于站住了，转过来把手送到影山的眼前。

“啊！”影山吓了一大跳，连忙跌跌撞撞地抓住及川前辈的手，他顿时倒吸一口凉气，“及川前辈的手好冰！”

“都怪你。”

影山确实没有谈过恋爱，也是第一次和人牵手，他现在觉得喝醉酒了的那个变成他了，脸庞烧得通红，脑子晕晕乎乎的，完全不知道该往那边走。

“小飞雄是真的没有谈过恋爱啊。”及川前辈在旁边说。

“啊。”影山承认，“但我知道要做什么，约会啊，送礼物，牵手，打电话之类的。”他连忙找补。

“那你还有得学呢！乌野的那个光头小哥，不是抱得美人归了吗？你有空多跟人家学习学习啊？”及川彻永远不会放过任何一个打击影山的机会。

“哦。”影山老老实实地点了点头，随即又迷惑地问，“及川前辈，为什么你不能教我啊？”

及川猛地回过头，瞪住他，不高兴地讲：“我才不要教小飞雄呢，我有什么理由一定要教小飞雄啊！”

影山皱了皱鼻子，也有点不开心，“因为你是我男朋友啊。”

“靠！”及川卡壳了。

他气急败坏地甩开影山的手，和他怒气冲冲地四目相对。之前的每一次都是及川先忍不住，于是他破罐子破摔，大声嚷嚷起来：“行，小飞雄不是要学吗？及川大人教你怎么接吻！听好了，是接吻哦！”

“行啊！”影山被激得由内而外散发出一股战意，不就是接吻吗？谈恋爱本来就是要接吻。

及川前辈气势汹汹地逼近，影山毫不畏惧，他看着及川捧住他的脸凑上来，随着他的脸越来越近，那双棕色的眼睛忽然凝固住了。他们贴得很近，及川前辈温热的呼吸打在影山的鼻子上。

不就是接吻吗？影山不懂为什么及川前辈忽然不会了。他没有犹豫，凑上去用力亲在及川彻的嘴唇上，十分响亮的一声。影山得意洋洋起来，又在及川的嘴唇上亲了一口。但是及川居然还是没有任何反应，这让影山突然担忧起来。

“喂！及川前辈？”

及川脸色复杂地看着他，太复杂了，影山没懂那到底是什么意思。及川前辈像伯利兹的大蓝洞，边缘看上去清澈见底，里面却深不可及。

“这才不算是真正的亲吻呢，飞雄。”及川彻用一种难得的平静的声音说，他抬手拨了拨影山的刘海，“以后有空我再教你吧，今天太晚了。”

“哦。”影山点点头。

这回他们没拉手，两个人并肩走在路上，影山有点纠结要不要请及川前辈跟他牵手。他没时间纠结太久，马上两个人就走到了岔路口。及川前辈好像没什么想说的了，抬起手就要招招。

影山心里一急，猛地冲过去抓住他的衣服，“及川前辈！”

“干嘛？”他打了一下影山的脑门，“小点声。”

“呃，那个，明天要一起出来约会吗？”影山忐忑地问。

及川没说话，直直地注视着影山。影山低下头，小声地说：“谈恋爱确实需要约会嘛……”

“好啊。”及川终于说，他偏了偏头，“那小飞雄想去哪里呢？”

影山的眼睛亮了：“电影院？游乐场？逛商场也行？及川前辈有想买的东西吗？”

“你是笨蛋吗？”及川按住他的脑袋揉了两下，“算了，你明天听我的安排。明天早上九点在这里集合。”

“好！”影山一口答应，之后才想起问，“前辈要去哪？”

“带你去看狐狸——”及川把他轻轻往后推开，自己也往另一个方向走回家。

“好！”影山高兴得不得了。

结果他兴奋得晚上没睡着，翻来覆去地在客厅里绕圈圈。他姐姐终于受不了了，出来拿枕头砸他：“你今晚到底在干什么啊？为什么还不睡觉！”

影山脱口而出：“我明天要和前辈一起去看狐狸！”

“所以呢？”

影山想了一下，改口：“我谈恋爱了。”

“哦！”这回他姐来了精神，“你前辈？比你大？是什么样的女孩？漂亮不？”

“不，是男朋友。”影山沉稳地说，“是我在中学时候的学长，现在在阿根廷打排球，也是一位二传手。”

他姐姐揉了揉脑袋，想了一下，问：“他厉害吗？”

“很厉害！”影山毫不犹豫。

“比你还厉害？”他姐姐挑起眉毛。

“嗯！我的跳发就是向他学习的！”影山飞雄没有任何迟疑地说。

5.

及川前辈教他，如果真的在谈恋爱，是不应该像以前一样拘拘谨谨，恭恭敬敬。在狐狸村的时候及川前辈教他亲吻，那一天及川都异乎寻常地沉默，影山也不敢讲话。后来下雪了，及川前辈在雪地里教他亲吻。

“小飞雄，我是真的要亲你咯。”及川前辈按着他的肩。

“嗯！”影山很紧张，全身都绷在一起。

“我是真的要亲你哦。”及川前辈又说了一次，表情很认真。

“我会好好学习的。”影山板着脸，战战兢兢地回。

“什么呀！”及川突然破了工，整个人扑在影山的身上，手臂松松垮垮地搂住他肩膀，看不见表情，“小飞雄你说什么呀……”

影山还想再说什么，但是及川彻没有预兆地转过头来，贴上他的嘴唇，湿润的舌尖探进来。影山脑子里一片空白，什么都不记得了，只记得紧紧地抓住及川前辈的外套。

“……我是真的在亲你哦，小飞雄。”及川在他耳边讲。

影山把脑袋埋进及川彻的肩膀上，他紧紧抱住他，声音有点抖，但是很大声：“及川前辈！再教我一次吧！”

及川前辈没说话，但是过了一会儿，他冰冰凉凉的鼻尖顺着影山的脸颊蹭过来，蹭到嘴唇底下。他又教了一次，沉默地。

那年圣诞假期总共加起来没有多久，及川很快就回阿根廷去了，但是影山学会了怎么当及川前辈的男朋友。他的领悟力第一次发挥在排球之外的事情上，第二次下雪的时候他就学会了伸手去拉及川彻。

影山觉得这件新任务很简单，和他想得一样，牵手、拥抱、亲吻、约会，之后也许还有做爱。唯一一件不太一样的事是交谈，成为了男朋友的及川彻不怎么爱说话，总是看着他，好像一直在思考事情。但他觉得成为及川前辈的男朋友真好，影山可以随时随地地要求他教自己，即使是谈恋爱。

及川回阿根廷之后他们断联了一小段时间，影山训练也很一心一意，没什么特别的事情，他和以前一样几乎不和及川发短信。有时候休息的时候他会算着时差，认认真真地问及川前辈今天早饭吃了什么。及川彻每次都过了很久才回。

二月底的一天他训练结束在回去的路上，突然听见有人喊他的名字：

“影山飞雄！”

“影山——飞雄——”

他震惊地发现及川彻站在马路那头，张牙舞爪地挥手。一瞬间他混乱得没法讲话，及川前辈为什么会在这？他又放假了？不可能。他为什么会在这，他怎么来的，他不是应该在阿根廷吗？他来这干什么？发生什么事了？及川前辈还穿着短袖，南美现在是夏天吗？

他差点没拿稳包。我是不是看错了？

绿灯亮起，及川前辈和人流一起走过来，他们站在斑马线上。影山呆愣愣地看着他，而及川显得很冷静。

“你家就在这附近吗？”

“嗯，就在那个公寓里。”影山只能这样回答，看着他。

“走，带我回你家。”及川平静地说，就好像他们昨天刚刚才见过面。

“及川前辈怎么……”

及川打断了他，神态几乎是冷酷的，“现在不要问我问题，小飞雄。”

影山闭上了嘴。

关上门的那一刻及川就抱了上来，影山看不见他的表情。

“及川前辈？”影山环住他的背，小心翼翼地，“前辈？”他的下巴埋在及川的发旋里，于是忽然间有点骄傲地想他果然比及川高了。

及川又突然握着他的肩膀推开他，影山发现他的眼睛红彤彤的，是因为飞机上没休息好吗？及川盯着他的眼睛，咬牙切齿地说：“小飞雄，我真讨厌你。”

“哦……”影山只失落了一秒，“真讨厌我的话不可能还抱着我吧，前辈？”他坚定地说。

及川断然转身，“好了我要走了。”他说着就要去开门。

“什么啊？”影山拽住他，脑子里盘旋的那些问题一个都没问出口，他脱口而出：“及川前辈你不准走！”

“凭什么小飞雄说不准就不准啊！”及川一跺脚，却没再拧开门把手。

“那当然是因为我是及川前辈的男朋友啊。”影山理所当然地说，他紧紧地拉住及川的手。

“什么狗屁男朋友啊，这么久完全都不联系的，每次发消息都是问吃了吗吃什么吃了吗吃什么，及川大人就是个饭卡吗？异地恋本来就很辛苦了，小飞雄这种人真是让人恼火啊！居然还敢大言不惭说什么是我男朋友！”及川愤怒地转过身瞪着影山，他大声宣布：“我果然最讨厌小飞雄了！”

“哦……！”影山恍然大悟，“原来如此……对不起，及川前辈。”他很诚恳地道歉。

及川完全没有消气的样子，他眼圈红了，“我最讨厌小飞雄了。”

影山笨拙地给他擦鼻涕，及川被眼泪浸泡的通红的眼睛绝望地注视着他，影山心里微微一动，他握住及川的手，道：“还有呢？不只是这样的吧，前辈？”

及川猛地闭上眼睛，他哭得更伤心了，“为什么我见到你会这么开心啊？应该一点也不开心才对，我一点也不想开心！”

“我、我见到前辈也很开心！”影山的脸刷拉一下烧起来，“真的特别特别开心！”

及川抹了一把眼泪，把眼泪底下的平静与严肃抹了出来，“可是飞雄，我是真的不想开心。”这句话说完，一颗眼泪又掉了下来。

影山的心怦怦直跳，他低下头语无伦次：“我以后会每天给及川前辈发消息的，不会只问吃没吃饭！也会试着打电话打视频！我会继续学习的！”

及川抽了抽鼻子，“好吧，”他终于说，“臭小鬼。”他抹了眼泪，终于不哭了。

影山一颗心放下来，重新变得欢天喜地的。但是还没两秒，及川又说：“我得走了。”

“啊？为什么？”影山紧紧地皱眉，表情吓人得可以让日向发十个球到他后脑勺上。

“笨蛋，因为我的机票买了晚上，再不去机场就会迟到。”及川前辈用沾满泪水的手指点了点影山的脑门。

“及川前辈就待这么一下吗？”影山不可置信。

“是啊，好不容易挤出来的时间呢，明天回去了还要继续训练。我什么都没带，就带了手机和钱包。”及川用一种很不高兴的幼儿园小朋友的语调说话。

影山心里涌起一股不舍，“那我送你去机场吧。”

“不要，反正都是坐地铁，你再回来会到好晚。”及川摇摇头。

“可是我想多和前辈在一起一会儿。”影山用力说，“一会儿都好。”

于是及川就没再说话。影山送及川到安检前，现在这时节机场没什么人，及川不慌不忙地甩着胳膊往前走，他是唯一一个没有任何行李的人，姿态看起来特别潇洒。影山站在旁边看着他往排队里走。

他突然间大喊：“及川前辈，我是绝对不会和你分手的——”

及川瞬间回过头来盯着他，眼睛还是通红通红得像兔子一样。

“绝——对——不——会——”

TBC.


End file.
